It is common practice to implement automatic start and stop systems on commercially available golf carts for the convenience of the golfer so that the user can conveniently start the golf cart engine by pressing the foot accelerator pedal and then stop the engine by removing his/her foot from the accelerator pedal. These systems heretofore have been implemented by means of a starter/generator system that allow starter operation at low speeds and generator operation at high speeds. These systems require a less efficient voltage generating system that is physically larger in size than a conventional alternator or starter motor. In addition, small engine manufacturers typically provide built in alternators and independent starters as part of the engine package.
Manufacturers of off-road utility vehicles typically use the more efficient alternator and starter systems provided by OEM engine manufacturers since the intended uses of these vehicles do not require the convenience of pedal start systems. However, it is known that some buyers of off-road utility vehicles find these units acceptable as a weekend golf cart.
A more advantageous system for a golf cart would provide for starting an alternator equipped engine with depression of the accelerator pedal and stopping the engine when the accelerator pedal is released. A kit for modifying an existing off-road utility vehicle which converts the engine of the off-road utility vehicle to a pedal start system would be useful for owners of such vehicles who desire to operate them in similar fashion to the usual golf cart.
A system for an engine which starts upon depression of the accelerator pedal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,028 to Wu. The engine of Wu is only stopped by depression of the brake pedal. The device of Wu requires that the engine be equipped with a generator, a discharge trigger, a timer and a voltage regulator.